


Five Senses

by Sport11746



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sport11746/pseuds/Sport11746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from Ali's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Love4USWNT.tumblr.com

‘Am I even Gay?’ was the question swarming in my head constantly whenever I looked at Ashlyn Harris. I couldn’t help my eyes from grazing up and down her toned body and cut arms every time she came into my field of vision. Her smile fit her smugly as she flashed her winning dimple at anyone who approached her. Every time she touched me, my heart fluttered a bit and I can feel the butterflies flying within my stomach. She always left me breathless with endless goose bumps running up and down my body. Every time she spoke, I made sure to listen with all my ears. Her voice always coming to a surprise for it doesn’t exactly match her hard exterior. When I smelled her she simply smelled like her, a bit of coconut and the ocean. All I could think of was my want to surround myself with her smell. ‘I wonder how she tastes’ I think to myself suddenly overwhelmed with admiration and need for Ashlyn, ‘wait am I even gay?’


End file.
